


pact of our youth

by chaisdoescrimes



Series: dream being a big brother to everyone [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Angst, its my first time writing on ao3 so go easy on me please, no romantic stuff this is just some fluff ok, theres some minor characters there as well i guess but they werent that important so, tommys just questioning himself n stuff and then tubbo comes into play its no big deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaisdoescrimes/pseuds/chaisdoescrimes
Summary: in which tommy moves into a new neighbourhood and meets a boy his age, making a new friend.---tubbo & dream are brothers, sbi is a full family (minus a mum cuz they were all adopted by phil)also technos the oldest cuz i based this off when wilbur said that tommy was like his younger brother and techno was his older brother
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: dream being a big brother to everyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958278
Comments: 22
Kudos: 602





	1. tommy

**Author's Note:**

> so uh its my first ever time posting on ao3-- uh, i hope that its not that disappointing? aha idk how this website works pls forgive me ;;  
> uhm. i promise i can use proper grammar and speak english properly the story wont be in lowercase i swear

Tommy didn't want to move, that was for sure. He didn't want to leave behind the friends he had made in his previous home, but then again, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

He supposed that he was lucky Phil hadn't just left him at the orphanage, cold and alone to fend for himself. Tommy didn't want to think back to those times. He really didn't. But he also didn't want to leave his friends behind, so the young boy just settled for a stalemate.

In any case, the place that they'd moved to was at least decent looking, unlike what he'd expected. The blond had expected to see some sort of Inside Out shit, with everything being bland and dreary. Instead, it was a quaint little town, with forest surrounding the whole of the area and flower gardens in the middle of the town, vines of ivy curling around vintage buildings. The place all looked like something you'd find constructed during the 1900s.

Tommy hated it.

Wilbur and Techno clearly didn't, though. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Look, Tommy, don't you love pizza?" Wilbur was pointing towards a small Pizza Hut building, reminiscent of the one that they'd always gone to for Sunday lunches in their old home.

It was bittersweet, really.

"I guess." The answer was dull, far more befitting of his oldest brother than the energetic blond himself. "Cheer up a bit, Toms-" Wilbur hadn't called him that since they were children, Tommy remembered, "-at least now you could explore a bit." Phil chimed in agreement from the front seat, a tinkling laugh that always made Tommy think of some sort of fairy.

It was somewhat funny that after 8 years of living with the man, that he still refused to call Phil "Dad". It was always too uncomfortable for him to do, but Phil was okay with that. Tommy always admired that about the older man the fact that he could be so kind and understanding about people. 

It made him wonder why he was the way he was. 

Why, out of all people, did _he_ have to be the outcast? The one coined as loud and annoying, the one that people would speak over just to not hear his voice. Why didn't he get any special talent? Wilbur could sing, Techno could fight, Phil was kind- what was he?

"Tommy, we're here!" It takes a few moments for Tommy to realize that, yes, they have arrived at their new home. Was the new town really this big or had they just been going at 2 kilometres per hour? "Tommy, could you get out with us?" Phil's calm voice reassured the teen, and he crawls out of the car. The house towering over him is a rustic one- something resembling something from the Renaissance, or at least how Tommy imagined those sorts of buildings to look. 

"It looks like shit." His comment triggers a round of laughter from his brothers and Phil (Techno doesn't laugh much, but to be fair, he's always been a stoic person) as they make their way into the large, cold building. 

"Feel free to go claim your rooms," Phil calls out from behind, still chuckling as his sons run up the stairs, exploring the house. Tommy immediately runs to the uppermost floor.

He's always liked attic rooms, for some reason. He just hoped there was one in this house, because they were always coziest and made him feel safe. (There was, and he quickly ran back down with his boxes to lug them upstairs.)

One thing he noticed about the attic room immediately was that it smelled like vanilla and honey. Tommy didn't particularly like the scents, but it added to the cozy, home-like feel, so he left it alone for the moment. Opening the window to survey the town that he had just moved into, he was met face to face with a brunet, dark sapphire eyes staring into his own of cyan. "Uh.. hi?"

"Who are you?!" Tommy was surprised, to say the least. "Uh, my name's Tubbo. What about you?" 'Tubbo' looked at him, eyes wide and curious. "Tommy." "Nice to meet you, Tommy! We're friends now, aren't we?"

And right there and then, Tommy had made a new friend.

Tubbo was always there, no matter what. He could talk to the other boy whenever through the windows in their rooms, and they'd chat for hours on end until Tubbo's brother called for him to leave and eat dinner, or until Phil would come up to the attic beckoning for Tommy to come down for some sort of family gamenight.

Tubbo didn't mind how loud he was, it only made it easier for the two to communicate. Tubbo was an energetic person who could rival Tommy's own adrenaline, both of them causing trouble whenever they were working together (which ended up happening quite a lot, since Tommy had found out that he and his new best friend would be going to the same school). 

Every Saturday, the teen would tell Phil that he was going to go into town with a new friend, which the older male would smile and ruffle his head before telling him to come back before dinner. And Tommy would agree, grabbing a light jacket off their clothestand before running out of the house, knocking on his neighbour's house, as Tubbo would swing the door open and invite him in with a wide grin on his face.

They'd have a small talk with Tubbo's older brother, Dream (Tommy kept asking the older male why his parents had named him that, and Dream had always refused to respond to the question, instead letting out a wheezing laugh worthy of a kettle and offering him some sort of baked food that he'd made with Tubbo) and then left out to the forest, arms full of pastries and sweet foods.

Inside the forest, the two of them would always bring a picnic blanket, talking and chatting as they ate and messed around amongst the trees. Sometimes, they even made flower crowns for each other and their respective families, and Tommy would arrive back home with his arms full of flowered wreaths, pink and yellow and green for each of his family members. Tubbo did the same, he knew. 

And Tommy was forever grateful that they'd moved.


	2. tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbos pov  
> .  
> or, in which a young boy finds a new friend via his brothers intuitive thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its tubbos pov cuz someone wanted to see it wooo

Tubbo had never had a friend, as far as he had remembered.

The only thing close to one that he'd had was his big brother, Dream. The two had been as thick as thieves when they were younger, but ever since they'd grown older, Dream had started having less and less time for him. He understood, of course. Their parents were always out who knows where, and Dream had to attempt to hold their lives together by working countless part-time jobs to provide an income.

He understood. There was nothing wrong with that.  
But it got lonely a _lot_.

It got to the point where he would often stay out late at nights, not going home until two in the mornings or later. There was a clearing he'd discovered in the forest behind their home, and he would sneak off to that clearing whenever he was free of homework or chores. He had since grown used to the ever empty feeling of lonliness. Obviously, Dream noticed. The older boy had offered a solution that helped.

"Here, come with me to the attic." The attic room was dusty and old, but the two had made quick work of cleaning it up, leaving not even a speck of dust in the large crawlspace. Dream had helped him move his stuff to the attic, and helped him hang up various decorations on the roof. "You see the window over there? Just open it whenever you feel like you need a quick breath of air. It's better for you than sneaking out in the dead of night." Tubbo had been embarrassed that his brother had noticed, but he supposed it was for the better. After all, Dream was right.

And that brought him to the day he'd met his best friend.

Tommy was one of the most hyper people he'd met- not that that was inherently a bad thing, of course. The blond boy was always happy to speak with Tubbo, and it seemed like he'd had all the time in the world when chatting with his friend. The two found out that Tommy was to go to the same school as Tubbo not even two days after they'd met, and it was the best news that Tubbo had recieved in a long while. "Ayy, Tubbo!" "Tommyyy!" 

Dream often joked that Tommy was practically Tubbo's other half, and honestly, the brunet couldn't help but agree. They'd always been there for each other, no matter what. When Tommy got sent to detention, Tubbo would follow suit- making a scene and landing them both in together. 

Tubbo snuck out more often now, to his spot. (Tommy went with him, of course. The two of them were inseperable, after all.) This was probably Tommy's fault, but he couldn't care less. He had a friend now, after all. A _best_ friend, to be exact. 

And honestly?  
Tubbo couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter but i hope that lived up to your expectations? i had a huge writers block in the middle of this rip ;;

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uh,, i hope you enjoyed i guess? this website is so fuckgn foreign to me what  
> also sorry for the really abrupt end! im just- kinda not good with writing long stuff aha  
> i try, but im better at writing short fluffy oneshots than long stuff with plots n shit  
> i might write another part of this from tubbos pov if someone wants? idk ;;


End file.
